


You’re the sunflower

by pizzz_10



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Cute Ending, Feminization, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, crop tops, just a little though, kells looking hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Kells comes to Em to discuss squashing they’re whole beef and Em wouldn’t admit out loud, but the blonde comes in looking very cute in a certain outfit
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: Random





	You’re the sunflower

"You want me to do what?"

"You heard me, we need this silly rivalry to end."

Em could not believe this. Right now he's in the studio with Paul who wanted to talk to him about something for a bit. That something was machine gun kelly.

Paul has been annoyed by this whole beef and just needed one of them to end it. Because apparently it's starting to become bad press.

Paul is always telling him it's always better to have collaborations with artist instead of some petty beef.

"Paul this is stupid, why do I have to end it? Can't the little shit do it?"

Paul rolls his eyes. "He has offered before, you just choose not too." 

Well Em can't deny that, Kells has offered. In his interview in the breakfast club the kid did offer him to maybe get in touch and work things out.

But Em had been too angry with the little shit, so he just ignored that offer. 

"Listen I called the kid-"

"You What?"

Paul rolls his eyes and continues to talk. "I called the kid and he said he be willing to come over and talk." Em sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why are you doing this to me?" 

"Marshall can you just give this a chance? Tell you what, if Colson doesn't cooperate, I'll have him kicked out and I won't call him again or bring him up, deal?"

Em glares at the floor and curses under his breath. He really doesn't want to do this, he's not in the mood to deal with that scrawny little bitch, but just to get Paul off his back, he'll do it.

"Fine. When he's coming over?"

"In a hour, you two can talk things out in your office."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Em is in office, doing some paper work and patiently waiting. 

Well he's not patient at the moment, he's a little anxious and he hasn't written a word on any of the papers he has in front of him.

He was too busy thinking about the young man coming over. Em has always been somewhat curious about Kells.

The kid actually had the guts to diss him and not care what anyone would think or the hate he get. 

His diss wasn't spectacular, but it was good enough for a response. Em could tell that the kid wasn't a battle rapper, but his first effort did get the competition going. 

The competition is interesting, but he does wish the younger man would keep his mouth shut.

This pretty boy is trying to act all tough and gangster, when's really he’s just bitching about his idol not liking him. 

The kid should know it's going to be hard for anyone to take him seriously as a rapper if he keeps complaining and if he keeps dressing the way he does. 

"Why I'm thinking about the little fuck, I gotta get this done." He mumbles and just when he's about to actually get to work on his papers, there's a knock at his door.

"What?"

The door opens and in comes Paul. "He's here." 

Paul moves aside a little and in comes the younger rapper. Em hates to think it, but right now the younger man actually looks very pretty at the moment. 

Em always finds the younger rapper’s outfits to be a bit much, over the top and girly, but he can't help but like how good they look on him. 

The younger man was wearing a white crop top and it had sunflowers printed on it. Light blue skinny jeans with tears and white flat top van sneakers that also had sunflowers on it. To complete the outfit he has on a white snapback, turned backwards. 

"You need anything?"

"Nah I'm good Paul, thanks for having me here."

"And thank you for coming, well I'll just leave you two alone." Paul steps out and closes the door.

Kells takes a look around the nice, luxury office before whistling. "I need to get a work space like this."

Em rolls his eyes at the attempt of small talk the younger one is trying to start. "What do you want kid?"

Kells goes over to a mini fridge and opens it. The fact that this little asshole didn't bother to at least ask annoys him. He clenches his fist around his pen and starts to count to ten in his head.

The kid gets a can of coke and opens it. He takes a sip before going over to the desk and actually sits on it.

Now the little shit is on thin fucking ice.

"I came because I like Paul's idea of just squashing this whole beef. I'm sure we can make some magic together."

"Is that so?"

"Sure, maybe. We can be like mad musical scientist in that studio yo."

Em rolls his eyes a little, the kid seems a little too enthusiastic and he hasn't even said yes to it.

"If we go through with this, we can hold an interview together and tell the public that a new duo is coming in hip-hop."

Em has to bite his lip from keep from scoffing, he rather do a million other things then to form a duo with the younger rapper. 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves kid. I'm willing to squash the beef publicly, but you gotta do something first."

"Okay what?"

"Apologizes about starting this whole thing in public and we'll see where we go from there." Kells looked like he was about to choke on his coke a little. "What?"

"You heard me. Apologize when we have a public interview together and admit you that you basically should of kept your shut and showed some respect."

Kells clenches the can and glares. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No." Em says flatly as he writes on of one his documents.

Kells glares even more and hops off the desk. “why the hell are you so stubborn old man?"

Em just shrugs while he looks through his work. "Why are you such a little brat? Did you come here to really squash the beef or is this an attempt to get people off your back?"

"What?"

"I see how people mock you Kelly and I'm sure at first you didn't care too much, but know I'm sure it's starting to take affect. Is being cool with me an attempt to stop it all?"

Kells slams the can down on the desk. If one drop of soda gets on his papers, Em is going to kick his ass. 

"No you jerk, I could care less what dumb fucks online think. I came here because I generally want this whole thing to stop, believe it or not I still respect you as an artist." 

"If you respected me you wouldn't have gone off and run that damn mouth of yours. And even if we do squash think beef, you think you'll get some respect? Newsflash not too many respect some skinny little runt, who takes more time on prissy little outfits then their music."

Em could see a flash of hurt on Kelly's face, before it turned into anger.

"You know what, go jump out of a window and fuck yourself. This was a mistake, I'm leaving." 

Kells gets off the desk and goes throws the can in a near by little trash bucket. Before he gets to the door, Em gets his attention.

"Hold on."

Kells turns his head to see what the other rapper wants. "You wanna end this whole beef? Then you can do something else instead of apologizing."

"Okay what?"

"Suck my dick."

Kells gives him a look of disgust and Em scoffs. "Come on don't act like you haven't dream about it, flower girl. I can tell by the outfit you’re wearing you also came here to have some other type of attention from me. Plus the way you were sitting on my desk, gave it away." 

Kells looks away to hide the blush on his cheeks and Em smirks a little. "Come on sunflower, I know you have a crush on me. Rap Devil was practically a love letter. Choice is yours."

Kelly stands there for one minute before closing the door. “You’re a damn asshole.” he mumbles.

Kells gets closer to his desk and gets behind it. They both stare at each other and Em raises a brow. “Well?”

Kells sighs and takes off his snapback to put it on the desk. He then gets on his knees. Em is actually surprised when he sees the young man start to unzip his pants. 

Kelly hesitates before taking the older man’s cock out and his eyes get a little wide from seeing how big it is. 

Em smirks a little. “You’ve gotten this far, don’t pussy out now.” 

Kells glares, but gives a teasing lick to the tip of Em’s cock. Em moans a little and Kells licks it again.

The kid actually looks absolutely adorable right now and innocent. Em just wants to wreck him completely. Soon Kells starts to put half of it in his mouth.

“Fuck.” Em whispers. He puts his hand into Kells hair and pulls on it a little. “Fuck, look at you. Pretty as a sunflower down there.”

Kells rolls his eyes, but keeps focus on his task. He hollows his cheeks and gives a hard suck.

Em growls a little and his hand gets tighter in those blonde strands. Em thrust his hips, making Kells choke.

“That’s right flower, choke on my cock.” He thrust his hips again and then pulls at Kells hair to start fucking his mouth. 

He keeps doing it until he comes in the blonde’s mouth. Kells is about to pull off, but Em firmly keeps him there.

“Swallow it slut.”

Kells hits Em’s hip in frustration, but does what the older man says, he swallows every last drop.

Em lets go off him and starts to get a little hard again when he sees some come drip down his chin. Kells wipes it off quickly before it could get on his shirt.

“Do me a favor, turn around.”

“Why? I gave you your damn blow job.”

“Yes and now let me give you a thank you for that. So turn around.” Kells huffs, but does what he says.

Em scoots his chair closer and forcefully starts to pull his pants down. “What the fuck!”

“Trust me, you’ll like this. Bend over the desk a little.” Kells turns his head to give him a suspicious look, but he bends over the desk.

Em pulls his under down and spreads Kelly’s asscheek, exposing his hole to the air. “You’ve ever been rimmed before kid?”

“N-No.”

Em hums softly and traces a finger around Kelly’s cute hole. “Well today’s yours lucky day.” 

Em leans in and gives a teasing lick to Kell’s hole. Kells gasp at the feeling and Em does it again. 

The older man gives a broad stroke with his tongue, then kisses the rim a little. Kelly is starting to tremble, seeing the blonde wither makes him want to take a picture with his phone and save it on there.

Kells looked so beautiful. His skinny jeans down to his knees, only leaving him him in that pretty sunflower crop top.

Also those shoes. If Em had time he get the blonde all the way on his desk, get him on his back and fuck him while holding his legs up, getting those pretty shoes in the air. 

Em sucks on his hole before blowing on it, making Kells groan in pleasure. The older man circles rim with his tongue and pushes it inside. He enjoys the taste of the blonde and both of them moan at the moment. He puts his tongue in his hole again and feels how the hole starts to clench around it.

He thrust his tongue in and out, then nips at the clenching entrance. Em takes his tongue out to press it firmly against the rim again and spits on it. 

Kells is so close, his cock is leaking some pre-come right now, he can come any minute.

“S-Stop.”

“Hm?”

“I said stop, please.” 

Em immediately pulls his head back and looks concerned. “You don’t like this?”

Kells shakes his head. “It’s not that...I just don’t want come on my clothes.” Em rolls his eyes, but let’s the kid get up and fix his clothes back to the way they were. 

Kells gives a heavy breath and his cheeks look flushed. “So....do we have a deal?”

Em doesn’t really answer right away, he just grabs his pen and gets back to his paperwork, like nothing happened.

“Don’t forget your hat and I’ll let you know my decision, soon.”

Kells glares and snatches his hat from the desk. “Can’t believe I might of blown you for nothing.” He mumbles.

With that he leaves the room and slams the door behind him.

A few minutes after he leaves, Em gets on his phone to make a call.

He waits a few seconds before the other end picks up. “Hey Paul, can you do me a favor? I need you to place an order for me....the meeting went fine. I’m willing to work with the kid. Now about that order, I need you to call a local a florist.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kells is back at his hotel and in his room, he huffs angrily and throws his hat on the bed in frustration, before flopping down on it.

“Stupid, perverted old man, I give him a damn blow job and he still wants to be a dick-“

Kells is cut off from a knock at his door. He gets up and goes to open it. In front of him was a hotel employee and she was holding something.

It’s a nice decorative vase, with a golden ribbon around it and in the vase are a banquet of freshly cut, healthy looking sunflowers.

“Colson Baker?”

Kells gives a nod. “Um yeah?”

“These were sent over for you.”

Kells is surprised and he stares for a moment before taking them. “Um thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” Once she walks away from the door, Kells closes it and looks closely at the flowers.

They’re so vibrant, he leans close to sniff them and the smell of them puts a smile on his face. Kells then notices a little card in the vase.

He takes it out to read it and he’s even more surprise at what it says.

‘Come over again tomorrow and we can discuss business. By the way, you’re outfits are girly as hell, but you are cute in them I guess-Em.’

Kells feels himself blush and his heart starts to flutter. 

Maybe this can work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, leave your thoughts


End file.
